deweydewnightfandomcom-20200215-history
After All These Years!
After All These Years! is the first episode of Book 2 of DuckTales: War for Duckburg. It showcases Della's welcome home party, her telling of her times on the Moon, how the triplets spent their years under Donald, and Zuko being blackmailed by Ozai. Description Della bathes with her sons and Webby and they talk about the years that have transpired since the last time she saw the kids as eggs. Meanwhile, Zuko is blackmailed by Ozai and Azula with the threat of Iroh's life under an incendiary bomb near his heart. Plot Having gotten to Scrooge's master hotel room at the St. Canard Grand Hotel, Della finds no one there. She wonders if the kids are out shopping with Donald. Sighing, Della decides to take a bath. She strips naked and heads to the bathroom and finds Huey, Dewey and Louie in the tub with Webby. Della blushes while the kids gasp. Della stops the panic by asking if she wants to join the kids in the tub for a washing and heart-to-hearts. Elsewhere, Zuko is escorted to the Fire Nation Royal Palace with the Royal Procession keeping watch and spears and MP-40-like guns pointed at Iroh. Zuko is led to the royal dining hall and finds Azula there. She has a wicked smile on her face. Azula asks how Zuko's little trip to St. Canard was. On their bath, Dewey sees how long Della's hair has grown since she was on the moon for so long. Huey asks about what the first things Della did with Donald and Scrooge after they eggs were first revealed. Della named the eggs, Hubert, Dewford and Llewelyn. She also asked Donald to get a sheet of paper to draw the eggs and write the names down on. Louie facepalms himself knowing he doesn't like a name as long as "Llewelyn". As the kids wash Della's back, she tells that after the eggs were laid, they went to Prague to check out the grand pianos. She explains she wanted to bid for the piano online, and was faced by a spoiled rich man. Eventually, she won the wager and got the piano shipped to McDuck Manor back in Duckburg. On their end, Azula pours Zuko cold tea, but he heats it with his firebending. Azula states that her brother botched the mission to capture Scrooge and Donald for war crimes against the Fire Nation. She also blames Zuko for letting her idol, Admiral Zhao die in the fighting. Zuko tries to defend that Zhao wanted the glory of killing the Ducks for himself and that Zuko himself wanted his honor back. As Della washes Dewey's hair, Webby asks about Quackmore and Hortense. Della sadly says they are dead, killed through unknown means. The mother duck says she would like to know how her and Donald's parents died and what happened to her husband as well. She also says when the cosmic storm hit the Spear of Selene, life flashed in her eyes and crash landed on the Moon. When she got out of the crashed rocket, she found out she was able to breath on the Moon; Della must have secretly mated with Selene at night one time to make it possible. She feels that she hadn't gotten around to bake the kids a birthday cake and would want to buy the triplets a birthday present. During Zuko and Azula's lunch, Iroh is tortured painfully by Warden Poon's whip. After receiving a call from Ozai, Poon decides to the pained uncle a "punishment present". Zuko feels his uncle's cries of agony and wants to jump at his sister, but Azula holds her hand up to remind her brother that "something bad will happen to Uncle "Fatso" Iroh" if Zuko gets any funny ideas. After biting another piece of his teriyaki chicken, Zuko demands what the guards will do to his uncle. Azula smiles and tells him to convey his feelings to Ozai. Meanwhile, Della washes her hair while explaining that it was Zuko and Iroh who found her on the Moon and brought her home. Iroh suggested that she mask her identity and used the lion-mask to masquerade as the Black Spirit. She admits she wanted to prank the Fire Nation with her Black Spirit identity to hope the Fire Nation will cease-fire and call off the war. Louie points out it only made Ozai even angrier. This makes Della splash bathwater at Louie. Webby asks if Della did something with Beakley before the former's disappearance. Della remembers when Beakley got her some Chinese dinner when the oven wasn't working. She also repaid the housekeeper with a warrior fashion made by Daisy Duck. In Ozai's chambers, Zuko angrily demands to Ozai what is happening with Iroh. Ozai points out how because of Zuko's incompetence they lost a great hero to their nation, Zhao was killed and his services would be greatly missed. Scrooge and Donald still slipped through Zuko's fingers. Ozai points out on Iroh's chart, to Zuko's horror, an incendiary bomb near Iroh's heart. If Zuko is found out betraying the Fire Nation, the bomb will detonate via radio and burn Iroh alive. So therefore, Iroh and Zuko must follow the Fire Lord's every will. When Zuko questions what Lu Ten would if he were still around, Ozai angrily throws his tea cup at Zuko and says for him not to bring up Lu Ten again. While petting his lizard-cat, Ozai calls up the Rough Rhinos. As Della rinses the kids, the triplets explain that Donald tried to raise money to get them in school. However, job after job, Donald did not succeed and they were stuck living on the sea with their uncle for 10 years. Even so, they also met with Daisy Duck and her triplet nieces, April, May and June. They also survived against a massive octopus which Donald cooked for dinner. As the kids dry off, Della says she will do anything to keep her family safe, just as Donald did in the past. Just then, Donald from outside calls to Della as Scrooge is planning a surprise in the hotel ballroom. Della and the kids get dressed with Webby applying a Fire Nation hairpin to Della's hair. At home, Zuko arrives at his quarters with his servants asking how his meeting went. Zuko sadly gives a thumbs down, meaning his meeting with his father and sister was sour. He sits down on his bed and says he needs a drink. At the St. Canard Grand Hotel, Della wearing a shiny brown dress goes with her kids to the ballroom and finds Scrooge arranged a welcome home party for Della. He also shows he got presents for Della to give to her kids. Huey gets some wrestling aciton figures, Dewey gets a DVD of The Day of the Ninjas, and Louie gets a rap music cd. Della says the gifts are late birthday presents from her. Scrooge also presents a cake with a mix of "Welcome home, Della." and "Late Happy Birthday boys from your mother Della!" Excited, Della and her kids share the cake with Donald. At a Fire Nation refinery, Azula meets a mysterious man with a metal arm and leg, as well as a tattooed third eye. She points out that Della Duck has reunited with her family and that he must find and terminate them all. Memorable Quotes *Della: 'Well, after I laid you, boys as eggs, I named them, from the first laid to the last one; Hubert, Dewford and Llewelyn. Then I reminded Donald to remember it all by writing it all down on paper. He sort of struggled, but I helped him." *Della: 'Beakley was very spry with me, even before my disappearance. When our oven failed to cook the lutefisk I was making for Uncle Scrooge, Beakley got us some Chinese dinner. It was egg rolls, fried ride and dumplings.' *Ozai: 'My son. Because of your incompetence, we have lost a great hero to our nation; Admiral Zhao is dead, he has failed to kill the Black Spirit and capture Scrooge and Donald. Even with your best men, you still failed your mission. And they joined by a ghost from their past: Della Duck!' *Zuko: (seeing the incendiary bomb on Iroh's chart) 'Father, get out of that seat and let's have our Agni Kai rematch, RIGHT NOW!' *Ozai: 'Because I am a lenient man, I have decided to give you a second chance to redeem yourself, Prince Zuko. Capture or kill Scrooge, Donald, Della and the three duckling brats and I'll let Iroh live a little longer. If you fail me again, you'll wish your uncle was as good as dead.' *Zuko: 'How long can I keep this up before my mind cracks...?' Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Ducktales: War for Duckburg